Math Test from Hell
'' Math Test from Hell'' is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake *Lumpy Featuring roles *Pierce *Pranky *Jerky Appearances *Elemental *Gutsy Plot Blake is at school sleeping at his desk while Lumpy is teaching math. Lumpy shouts, "Blake, pay attention!". Blake wakes up and says, "Ah, shit!". Lumpy then gives everyone an algebra math test, while Pranky throws a paper airplane at Blake. Blake grabs the paper air plane and throws it back at Pranky. It hits his eye and bounces off of it, giving his eye a cut. Pranky screams and runs out of the classroom but jumps out a window and falls on the floor. Lumpy tells everyone to shut up. Blake sighs and looks at his iPhone 6S. Lumpy sees Blake with his iPhone, and tells Blake to put his phone away. Blake asks when Lumpy will stop yelling like an idiot. Lumpy gets mad and asks Blake to sit in the hallway. Blake then walks to the hallway as Jerky calls him a loser. Blake flips off Jerky and slams the door then sits in a corner in the hallway and plays games on his iPhone 6S. After six minutes, Blake walks back to the classroom and looks at his math test. Blake is reading the questions and is surprised to see "6,666 x 9,999". Jerky tells Blake that he sucks, then Blake gets enraged, runs over to Jerky and uppercuts him, then punches Jerky in the face, knocking out some of his teeth. Lumpy shouts at Blake, telling him to go to the principal's office now. Blake hits Jerky in the back with a chair and breaks Jerky's spine. Jerky collapses as Blake runs out of the classroom then runs out of the school. Pierce sees Blake and greets him as well as asking his situation. Blake says that it's not much as he's running away from school. Pierce says "Oh, I see.". Elemental runs up to Blake and Pierce while holding Blake's homework and math test and shouts "You forgot these, Blake!". Blake grabs the math test and homework, rips them to pieces and throws them in a garbage bin. Elemental tells Blake that he will regret that. Blake and Pierce walk away from Elemental and walk up to a vending machine. Blake asks Pierce if he wants to have a contest on how much soda they can drink. Pierce says yes. Blake types a code in the vending machine, making everything in it free. Blake and Pierce then grab all the bottles of Mountain Dew, Pepsi Max, Diet Pepsi and Sierra Mist from the vending machine and walk to Pierce's house. Elemental yells at the duo to come back, but Gutsy is driving fast and ends up hitting Elemental. Elemental flies and lands on the ground. Once Blake and Pierce are at Pierce's house, Blake and Pierce start drinking all the soda they got. Twelve minutes later, Blake and Pierce pass out from drinking too much soda. Injuries #Blake passes out from drinking a lot of soda. #Pierce passes out from drinking a lot of soda. Deaths #Pranky falls to his death. #Jerky's spine breaks. #Elemental is hit by Gutsy's motorcycle. Category:Fan Episodes